


Potseed Oneshots (Alice and Deb)

by fictionalstorms



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Apotheosis, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Canon Lesbian Character, Coming Out, Drugs, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Loss of Innocence, Mental Health Issues, Mommy Issues, Night Terrors, Nightmares, No Lesbians Die, Panic Attacks, Separation Anxiety, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalstorms/pseuds/fictionalstorms
Summary: A bunch of oneshots that I think of at 3am while surviving off of coffee and no sleep. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Kudos: 11





	1. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Emma talk about Deb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST TO CLARIFY: Alternate Universe where Alice is 11 and Paul and Emma are married.

Alice woke up at around 11am. Her and Deb had a sleepover the previous night but when she woke up, she wasn't next to her, so she went downstairs. 

"Hey Alice" Emma smiled. Bill was on a work trip, so he asked Paul and Emma to watch her. Sure, Alice was 11 years old, which meant she was old enough to stay home alone for a little bit. But due to her anxiety, she didn't want to. It's not that she didn't want to, she just couldn't. She would get too scared. 

"Hey Auntie Emma. Did Deb get picked up already?" Alice asked. 

"Yeah she went home about an hour ago. Why?" she responded. 

Alice shrugged. "Just curious. Hey, where's Uncle Paul? I have to um… Talk to him about something" she said hesitantly. 

Emma looked at her. She could tell something was wrong. "He had a work emergency. He'll be back at around 7. But I'm always here if you need to talk." she shrugged. Her and Alice never really had a close bond. Alice was extremely shy, so it was hard for her to trust people. Especially adults. 

The younger girl looked around as if she was checking to see if anyone else was around, even though no one else lived there. 

"Is everything okay Al?" her aunt asked. Alice shrugged and sat down on the couch. Emma sat down next to her and looked at her. “If something’s bothering you, you can talk to me about it. Sure, I’m not as good as Paul, but I can try.” She understood that Alice struggled with opening up to people she’s not relatively close with, but she just wanted to assure her niece that she was there to support her. Alice looked up at her, then at the floor.

“Well uh…” she was unsure of what to say, so she just let words flow in hopes that it would make sense. “Basically, I’ve been hanging out with Deb a lot… And when I hang out with her, I feel… odd. Like- a good odd. Like how I’m supposed to feel about boys..”

Emma nodded. “Ok. So basically you have a crush on Deb?” she asked. 

“I think so yeah… I’m just.. Confused..” Alice responded. Emma looked at her.

“Confused about what?” She questioned.

Alice shrugged. “Just- aren’t girls supposed to like boys?”

“Well…” Emma hesitated. “Not all girls like guys. Some like girls, others like both.”

“Oh.” Alice didn’t think girls could like girls, so she was happy to hear that her feelings weren’t considered wrong. “So I can like Deb?” 

The older girl smiled “I don’t see a problem with it. Some other people might. But you know what? Fuck them! You’re you and you can love whoever you want.”

Alice giggled and made eye contact with her for the first time in this conversation. “Yeah, fuck them!” she responded. Emma laughed.

“Ok but on a serious note, can we keep this between us? And Uncle Paul when he gets home?” The brunette asked.

“Of course Al” Emma smiled, glad that her niece finally trusted her. Alice thanked her Aunt and hugged her tightly. Just as that happened, Paul came home from work.

“Oh look at you two getting along” he smiled, but internally he was shocked that the two were getting along, considering Alice almost never interacted with her.

“Uncle Paul!” Alice exclaimed, as she ran over to him and hugged him.

Paul laughed. “Hey kiddo.”

Emma smiled and walked over to them both and kissed his cheek “Hey babe, how was it at work?” she asked.

“It was interesting. My Boss needed help with something" he responded 

"Uncle Paul I gotta tell you something!" Alice smiled. Emma laughed. 

Paul looked at Emma then at his niece, unsure of what was about to be said. Then Alice told him all about her conversation


	2. Panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise this will be the last Alice and Emma one. Deb isn't even involved in this but I loved writing this so I wanted to post it.
> 
> Basically Alice has a panic attack about her dad being in New York. So Emma calms her down.
> 
> In this os, Alice is 14.

It was 11pm. Alice was lying in bed, Emma was watching tv in the living room. Paul was on a business trip with Bill, so Emma offered to hang out with Alice while they were gone. 

Emma sighed and looked at her phone to check the time. "Jesus chrIst, it's almost midnight? Fuck it I'm going to bed." She turned off the tv and got up. As she was walking to her room, she heard a faint sob coming from the room Alice was staying in. She opened the door to see the girl sitting on her bed, crying. 

"Alice what's going on?" she asked. Alice tried to respond but she couldn't. Emma sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You're okay." she said as she softly rubbed the girl's back. She remembered Paul telling her about Alice and her anxiety issues so she realized that she was having a panic attack. 

The brunette tried her hardest to calm down but she just couldn't. Her breathing just got heavier and heavier as her crying got worse. 

Emma grabbed Alice's hand. "Try and match my breathing ok?" She said as she put the girl's hand on her chest. Alice nodded and made eye contact with her as she slowly calmed down. 

"Better?" Emma asked. Alice smiled weakly and nodded, still kinda crying. She was about to say something, but her cat, Klaus, jumped up onto the bed and meowed. 

"Hey bubs." she giggled as she picked up the little brown kitten and hugged him. Klaus licked Alice's nose. Then looked at Emma and meowed at her, so she pet him. 

"Now, what was that all about?" Her aunt asked. Alice looked down. 

"I just miss my dad… I'm scared that something's going to happen to him. He's so far away.. " she responded, holding back more tears. 

Emma put a hand on Alice's back. "He'll be back before you know it Ally. New York isn't that far away and I'm pretty sure he'll be fine." 

Alice nodded and put the cat down on the bed. 

"Do you want me to stay here? Or should I leave." Emma asked. 

"Can you stay here for a little bit? Please?" 

Emma nodded. Alice smiled and they started talking about random things.


	3. Cleaning up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// sh
> 
> Alice cuts herself and Deb helps her clean the wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT SELF HARM. 
> 
> In this oneshot collection, Alice and Deb are 18 and they live together unless stated otherwise in notes. :)

"D-Deb?" Alice called from their room.

Deb could tell Alice was crying just by the tone and shakiness in her voice, so she practically ran to the room. "What's wrong baby?" She asked, immediately concerned. 

"I did something…… B-bad…." Her girlfriend responded. Deb walked closer to her and saw a pocket knife with blood on it. 

"Oh no….. Allie you didn't…." she said in denial. She knew Alice's depression was getting worse since her Mom's death, but she never thought it was going to come to this. Alice just started crying even more. "Show me how bad it is." Alice moved to face her and showed her the multiple deep cuts on her left wrist. Deb sighed. "Oh angel.. Come here." She responded. Alice nodded and hugged her girlfriend. Deb held her tightly. 

"I'm sorry…" Alice whispered through sobs. Deb rubbed her back softly. 

"Don't apologize. It's okay baby. You're going to be okay. Come on, let's get you cleaned up" she assured her girlfriend, wiping her tears. They walked to the bathroom and Alice sat down on the edge of the bathtub. 

Deb ran a cloth under cold water and handed it to the girl. "Ok so this is really cold. But it will help stop the bleeding. First rinse your arm though because there's a lot of blood. After that, apply a shit ton of pressure on the cuts while I try and find the Rubbing Alc okay?" She asked. Alice nodded and did all of that while Deb looked for the gauze and rubbing alcohol. 

Eventually she found the items and went back to Alice. "Ok now, this is going to sting a lot. Try your best not to scream." she knew how bad Allie was with pain, so she knew the girl wasn't going to be able to be quiet. Alice moved back a bit, scared. 

"Allie bear, come on. We need to disinfect them." Deb said. Alice whimpered. "But it's going to hurt."

The shorter haired girl rolled her eyes. "It won't be that bad. It'll only be a couple seconds." Alice wasn't in a mood to argue, so she held her arm out. "Thank you." Deb responded. She looked at Alice, looked at her wrist and carefully poured the liquid onto it. Alice did in fact scream and started to cry. Deb jumped back a bit. "Shhhh sh sh baby it'll stop in a minute I promise. Just breathe." Deb assured her, caressing her cheek. Alice nodded and took deep breaths until the pain went away. "Better?" Her girlfriend asked. 

"I hate you for that." Alice stated. 

Deb laughed. "I'll make it up to you then." she said as she kissed the brunette's cheek. 

Alice smirked and looked at her. "Oh really? How are you going to do that?" She asked. 

"I know exactly what you're hinting at. I'm not giving it to you right now. I will how ever, give you a kiss" she smiled as she kissed her. "Anyway, sit still while I wrap you up." Alice nodded and watched Deb wrap the gauze around her cuts. "There you go Al."

Alice smiled. "Thank you babe."

"You're welcome. Now just to be safe, I'm hiding all of the sharp objects in the house and I'm keeping a close eye on you because I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. Losing you is the last thing I want. Is that fair?" Deb asked. 

"Yeah that's fine. Can we go lay down? It's late and I'm tired." Alice responded. 

Deb smiled. "Of course pumpkin"

"I love you babe." The brunette said

"I love you too beautiful." Her girlfriend responded. Deb held Alice's hand and walked to their room to lay down.


End file.
